Bonbon
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Candy Wrapper" de manhattan martini : Pour un coureur né, il lui faut quand même beaucoup de temps pour se déclarer. SenaSuzu
1. 1, 2, 3, Soleil !

_Auteur : manhattan martini_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

~ 1, 2, 3, Soleil ! ~

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : OK, j'ai en quelque sorte triché pour certains des thèmes (j'ai fait plus d'une phrase). Mais **_**bon.**_

**Oh, et suis-je tout seul à trouver ce pairing super canon ?**

* * *

_1 Confort_

Sena croyait que la définition de confortable était apparente à du chocolat chaud et à des coussins rebondis, et puis il découvrit que l'épaule de Suzuna était le meilleur endroit pour caler son menton.

_2 Baiser_

Bien qu'ils n'aient tous deux aucune expérience préalable en la matière, Suzuna le laissait toujours à bout de souffle et les nerfs à fleur de peau, surtout lorsqu'elle commençait à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

_3 Doux_

Le garçon se retrouva à tenir précautionneusement son genou meurtri, ébahi devant la douceur de ses jambes. Il va sans dire, Suzuna commença à tomber plus souvent en sa présence juste pour que ses paumes tracent ses cuisses –même si Hiruma clamait alors haut et fort en se moquant qu'elle était pas _fichue_ de tenir sur des rollers.

_4 Douleur_

Quand il lui rentre dedans, il a mal (surtout lorsque son roller tape dans son tibia) mais alors elle lève des yeux inquiets sur lui et il pense à autre chose : *_est-ce que je me suis brossé les dents aujourd'hui ?_*

_5 Pommes de terre_

« Tu les as achetés ? Oh, je t'aime, Sena, » gémit Suzuna entre deux bouchées, se goinfrant de chips de pommes de terre goût bacon –Sena rougit furieusement et commence à bafouiller. Au grand amusement de Musashi, la jeune fille est trop occupée à manger pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

_6 Pluie_

S'embrasser sous la pluie n'était pas des plus pratiques : son uniforme de lycéenne devenait toujours transparent une fois mouillé et les yeux de Sena ne quittaient alors plus la marque colorée de son soutien-gorge à travers le tissu (n'empêche, la façon dont ses cheveux à lui coulaient sur ses joues lui faisaient toujours voler des papillons dans l'estomac). Oui, ce n'était pas des plus pratiques, mais ils le faisaient quand même.

_7 Chocolat_

Sena n'avait jamais été un grand amateur de bonbons, mais à chaque fois que Suzuna mangeait du chocolat, elle partageait toujours : avec un baiser qui le laisser essoufflé et se léchant les babines, bien sûr.

_8 Joie_

Il est l'homme le plus heureux sur cette Terre lorsqu'il bat Panther, mais il y a quelque chose qui manque. Sa main tient la sienne et il sait que c'est ce qu'il lui faut pour sourire encore plus fort.

_9 Téléphone_

« Dis, minus, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce portable ? » Grogne Hiruma en abattant son poing sur la table. Sena se dépêche de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche, paniqué : il a une photo de Suzuna dedans qui n'est pas _exactement_ propice au travail.

_10 Oreilles_

Suzuna est fière de savoir que dès qu'elle commence à haleter dans son oreille, Sena a une crise de bégaiement spectaculaire –parce qu'à moins qu'ils ne soient en privés, il ne peut que supporter sa cruauté (c'est très marrant, en fait, parce que si quiconque lui demande ce qu'elle fait, elle peut s'excuser avec un sourire innocent et dire : _« Ben tiens, je lui disais une blague. »_)

_11 Nom_

« Ne, Sena, » dit-elle innocemment en levant ses grands yeux clairs vers lui, « comment appellerons-nous nos enfants ? »

_12 Sensuel_

Elle est très frustrée par son manque de poitrine, surtout lorsque Mamori est dans les parages –mais si sa jupe se soulève à cause du vent et que Sena a un aperçu de ses sous-vêtements, il commence à dire que des idioties qui font gonfler son ego à elle.

_13 Mort_

« Tout le monde meurt un jour, » dit-il en glissant un bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle pleure sur son épaule, « même le hamster de la classe. »

_14 Sexe_

Pour elle, Sena est au sommet de son charme quand il prend les commandes au lieu d'elle, la coinçant contre les casiers avec un murmure de son nom : elle pense qu'elle pourrait se pâmer rien qu'à le voir, la menant au septième ciel sans se préoccuper de ses besoins à_ lui._ Pour lui, Suzuna est une menace vivante –surtout lorsqu'elle vient dans sa douche, ne portant qu'un regard aguicheur, et sachant pertinemment que Monta est dans la cabine _d'à_ côté.

_15 Toucher_

Quand Taki fait une remarque sur le tee-shirt qu'elle porte aujourd'hui, toute l'équipe se tourne pour voir : la jeune fille descend d'un air absent le col, et l'habit ne fait rien pour cacher la naissance de sa poitrine et la marque distinctive d'un suçon (Sena se reçoit un coup de pied rageur de Monta et un bleu pour se souvenir du toucher de sa chaussure à crampon sur sa hanche).

_16 Faiblesse_

Bien que Suzuna sait que l'endurance n'est pas le point fort de Sena, une telle pensée s'envole, oubliée, alors que le garçon se tourne vers elle le rouge aux joues et le sourire timide aux lèvres, et lui demande gentiment si elle veut le refaire.

_17 Larmes_

Lorsqu'ils sont sur le point de perdre, la lueur distinctive des larmes dans ses yeux à elle lui rappelle qu'elle a mis tout son cœur dans cette équipe, et qu'il ferait mieux de leur botter le cul ou elle bottera le _sien_.

_18 Vitesse_

Sena (malgré les hurlements d'Hiruma et sa mitraillette) court, étonnamment vite, vers le banc de touche, jetant des regards noirs à l'équipe des Cupidons –on dirait qu'ils veulent avoir le numéro de téléphone de Suzuna.

_19 Vent_

A chaque fois qu'il s'arrête abruptement après une course, un coup de vent balaye la zone –Suzuna commence aussitôt à le taper : _« Idiot, je suis en jupe ! »_

_20 Liberté_

Quand Suzuna est diplômée du lycée, elle se sent libre, mais aussi le cœur brisé à la pensée qu'ils ne seront plus ensemble à partir de maintenant. Sena la corrige avec le sourire : _« Ma nouvelle équipe a besoin de pom-pom girls. »_

_21 Vie_

Sena est constamment en train de jouer sur sa nouvelle console, quand Suzuna, fatiguée de voir son petit copain la négliger, lui dit platement de _s'acheter une vie _et presse immédiatement le bouton d'arrêt : la façon dont ses yeux sortent de ses orbites la fait toujours éperdument sourire.

_22 Jalousie_

La journaliste demande, les joues en feu, s'il leur permettrait de poser quelques questions et Suzuna lui jette un regard noir. La jeune fille décide de toucher sa cuisse à lui et de la serrer doucement, son pouce descendant dangereusement bas –Sena ne peut pas s'empêcher de virer rouge pivoine et la journaliste de regarder ailleurs, à la plus grande satisfaction de Suzuna.

_23 Mains_

Même s'il est plus petit que beaucoup, sa main gauche peut tenir ses deux poignets à elle tandis que de sa main droite il lui caresse délicatement le ventre.

_24 Gout_

A chaque fois qu'il l'embrasse, le gout des sucettes à la cerise lui reste en bouche pendant des heures.

_25 Dévotion_

Son engagement envers l'équipe est assez grandiose –mais Suzuna lui est bien plus dévouée qu'elle ne l'est pour l'équipe (il s'en assure).

_26 Toujours_

Suzuna est sûre de pouvoir rester pour toujours avec lui, surtout lorsqu'elle est sous lui, à gémir son nom –Sena pense que toujours c'est trop, puisqu'il ne peut pas tenir aussi _longtemps_.

_27 Sang_

Il y a un filet de sang qui goûte de son tibia quand il est taclé et Suzuna le regarde médusée : elle l'attrape par le col en rougissant et commence à embrasser la ligne de sa mâchoire, murmurant qu'il a l'air très alléchant quand il est comme ça.

_28 Maladie_

Bien que Suzuna n'est pas aussi compétente ou maternelle que Mamori, quand Sena a de la fièvre, c'est elle qui prend soin de lui –et elle fait un excellent travail, si on ne souligne pas le fait qu'en l'embrassant au moment de partir elle tombe malade à son tour.

_29 Mélodie_

Elle ne peut pas chanter mais sa voix parait toujours mélodique, en particulier lorsqu'elle crie haut et fort que Deimon est la meilleure équipe de tous les temps.

_30 Star_

Sena est la star de l'équipe et c'est exactement ce qu'elle lui dit en lui enlevant son maillot, qu'elle jette au sol avant de lui sourire : « Tu as beau être la star de Deimon, tu es toujours mon petit ami, et en tant que tel tu dois t'occuper de _moi_. Alors même si tu es fatigué, je suis sûre que tu peux encore tirer un coup. »

_31 Maison_

Suzuna a déjà été chez lui, mais quand Sena pénètre dans sa chambre, il se met à rougir en découvrant la déco féminine au possible : il y a même des photos de lui sur le mur et elle lui murmure à l'oreille qu'il est la première chose à laquelle elle pense en se mettant au lit.

_32 Confusion_

Monta est perplexe quant aux activités de Sena en dehors du terrain puisqu'il arrive continuellement en retard aux entraînements les cheveux en bataille et du gloss sur les lèvres.

_33 Peur_

La seule peur de Suzuna, c'est les films d'horreur –elle n'arrête pas de serrer sa main pendant tout le film et Sena ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle le laisse mettre un bras autour de ses épaules. Hiruma essaye de ne pas rire trop fort mais Mamori pince sa jambe et susurre « Dérange-les et je te fais décapiter. »

_34 Eclair/Tonnerre_

« Tu es rapide, comme l'éclair, » blague-t-elle, et Sena pense qu'elle est bruyante, comme le tonnerre : mais c'est bon, puisqu'ainsi ils vont ensemble.

_35 Liens_

L'équipe a un lien qui rend son cœur fébrile mais parfois Suzuna veut pleurer car elle a peur qu'il ne se brise.

_36 Marche_

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer avant de m'avoir acheté du chocolat, » s'exclame la jeune fille en claquant la porte de sa maison devant son nez –Sena commence aussitôt a sprinter parce qu'elle pourrait en avoir assez de taper sur Taki et se mettre à le viser _lui_.

_37 Technologie_

Suzuna n'est pas une experte de la caméra, mais elle s'en sort quand même –des années plus tard, quand elle est devenue prof de sport, elle montre à ses élèves comment son super mari a botté le cul de tout le monde à la course … après s'être enquiquinée avec le lecteur.

_38 Cadeau_

« Joyeux Noel, » ronronne la jeune fille en laissant le manteau tomber au sol, révélant la robe en papier cadeau : Sena ne sait plus où poser les yeux avant qu'elle ne lui tende une paire de ciseaux. « Déballe-moi. »

_39 Sourire_

Elle est _très _jolie mais il la trouve encore plus jolie quand elle sourit –Sena aime tout particulièrement la façon dont ses lèvres se plissent vers le haut quand il gagne, car il sait que son sourire va se retrouver pressé contre ses propres lèvres tôt ou tard et c'est _lui _qui sourira alors.

_40 Innocence_

« Nous… nous n'avons que 16 ans ! » S'écrie le garçon, se couvrant les yeux, et Suzuna soupire, passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés : « _Voyons, Sena, ce n'est qu'un bain public_, » dit-elle d'un ton implorant alors qu'il essaye de se cacher derrière une serviette.

_41 Complet_

Quand Suzuna a ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou à lui, quand elle lui dit combien elle l'aime et mouille ses joues de baisers, Sena se sent alors complet.

_42 Nuages_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sena ? » Demande-t-elle, le rejoignant sur la pelouse –Sena répond d'une voix ensommeillée qu'il contemplait les nuages et Suzuna éclate de rire : « … les yeux fermés ? »

_43 Ciel_

Le souvenir de son premier baiser est assez vague : Suzuna ne se souvient que des lèvres de Sena sur les siennes et de la teinte violette du ciel au-dessus d'eux.

_44 Paradis_

Si Hiruma est le démon personnifié et son enfer la salle du club, alors Suzuna est un ange dont la seule présence fait voir le paradis.

_45 Enfer_

Sena n'aurait jamais cru que Taki aurait pu être si démoniaque, mais depuis qu'il sort officiellement avec Suzuna, l'idiot blond lui décerne des regards à foutre des frissons et il se demande brièvement si personne n'a fait un tour aux enfers, récemment.

_46 Soleil_

Au début, il ne fait que bronzer a la plage, parce que le soleil sur sa peau lui fait du bien : et puis Suzuna l'éclabousse et s'enfuit en gloussant. Quand il est sur le point de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, il réalise combien Monta avait tort quant à ses mensurations et finit par ne plus lâcher des yeux le bikini noir.

_47 Lune_

Lorsqu'ils sont à Vegas, Mamori est celle qui vole la vedette –Sena trouve Suzuna adossée au mur, à l'extérieur du casino, et ses jambes tremblent presque quand elle lui sourit tendrement, baignée par la lumière de la lune : « Je pense que … j'aime Las Vegas ? »

_48 Vagues_

L'équipe des Poséidon le tacle pendant la deuxième phase de jeu et comme une vague qui lui serait passée dessus il en a le souffle coupé. Mais Suzuna est là et se penchant sur lui le sourire aux lèvres, murmure : « Tu veux que je te fasse du bouche-à-bouche ? »

_49 Cheveux_

Suzuna est en colère contre lui. Monta ricane et lui confie : « Elle est jalouse de tes cheveux, mec. »

_50 Supernova_

Sena vient juste de sortir du stade, les jambes flageolantes et le sourire éclatant –Suzuna le tire à l'écart et le fait s'allonger sur le lit de l'infirmerie : son cœur à lui est aussi chaud qu'une supernova tandis qu'elle lui dit l'aimer plus que tout. Il a un petit rire et puis s'endort dans ses bras.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Régalez-vous les yeux ! Et désolée pour le thème 47, mais en anglais, l'un des deux commence à faire sa déclaration et puis trop gêné dit ce qu'il lui passe par la tête. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	2. Humide Innocence

_Auteur : manhattan martini_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

_~Six~_

*S'embrasser sous la _pluie_ n'était pas des plus pratiques*

* * *

« Rhô, il pleut, » dit Suzuna en apposant son front sur la vitre de la salle de classe. Derrière elle, Sena fit la grimace alors qu'il se dépêchait de ranger ses affaires. « C'est de ta faute, tu sais. Si ça n'avait été pour toi, je serai à la maison à boire du chocolat chaud avec des marshmallows, » évoqua la jeune fille en prenant un air rêveur et Sena ne put pas s'empêcher alors de sourire.

« Je m'en excuse, Suzuna, » murmura-t-il joyeusement tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, « mais c'est toi qui a insisté pour regarder notre entrainement. »

« Evidemment ! » La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel comme si ça tombait sous le sens, franchement, et que l'expliquer à haute voix était stupide : « L'équipe a besoin de moi, quoi. Sans une pom-pom girl ou Mamori dans le coin, vous _craignez_, » annonça-t-elle en lui souriant de toutes ses dents, « vu que, tu te souviens quand vous perdiez contre, euh, d'accord je sais plus… »

Elle fronça le nez et Sena sourit, sentant la chaleur monter dans sa poitrine.

« …Bref, le truc c'est que sans moi, votre entrainement craint. »

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche : « Ah, je pense que tu as raison. » Il lui tendit la main. « Y allons-nous ? Je vais te raccompagner. » Suzuna prit sa main et la pression de ses doigts à elle dans sa paume ne passa pas inaperçue pour Sena qui sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Tu as un parapluie en plus ? » Demanda Suzuna quand ils atteignirent la porte d'entrée de l'école. Il ne pleuvait pas fort mais ils n'étaient pas enclins à se retrouver trempés –surtout Sena, qui avait seulement besoin d'une douche chaude pour relaxer ses membres. La pluie froide ne ferait qu'empirer ses douleurs musculaires.

« Non, » avoua-t-il et la pom-pom girl lui tapa gentiment l'épaule, « j'avais espéré que tu en ais un, à vrai dire. »

Suzuna soupira et puis haussa les épaules : « ça ne me gêne pas d'être mouillée, »* déclara-t-elle nonchalamment. Sena s'étouffa quelque peu et espéra que ce n'était pas une allusion de sa part. « Euh, je sais pas. Et si on en piquait un ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il reste… hein ? Suzuna, nous ne pouvons pas voler le parapluie d'un autre ! » S'écria-t-il, horrifié des possibles répercussions. La jeune fille gloussa et le tira derrière elle sous la pluie.

« Je rigolais, » dit-elle doucement, ses yeux pétillants d'amusement, « mon dieu, Sena, quelle sainte-nitouche tu fais ! »

Il n'était pas si d'accord. C'est pourquoi il s'arrêta pour la regarder : ses joues à elle s'embrasèrent et les siennes aussi mais il s'autorisa à sourire alors qu'il se penchait très lentement vers elle –mais Suzuna avait d'autres plans (ou peut-être elle avait juste envie de se dépêcher, qui sait) car elle prit son visage entre ses mains froides et pressa ses lèvres humides sur les siennes. Sena vira au rouge pivoine lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle entrouvrait la bouche et qu'elle gémit quand il ne fit pas pareil.

Le garçon s'exécuta donc, avant qu'elle n'en ait marre de s'embrasser sous la pluie.

Quand ils s'écartèrent, le souffle court et ravis d'eux (du moins _Sena_ l'était), sa chemise à elle était devenue transparente depuis longtemps, collant à sa peau douce et révélant la couleur vert fluo de son soutien-gorge. Ce qui les fit se hâter de rentrer, Sena la tirant par la main jusqu'à son porche.

Après un rapide baiser pour se dire au revoir, puisque Suzuna savait qu'il commençait à être affecté par sa tenue, le garçon rentra prestement chez lui avec une seule pensée en tête.

Il aimait beaucoup la pluie, après tout.


	3. Surprise Ehontée

_Auteur : manhattan martini_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

_~Neuf~_

*Il y a une photo de Suzuna sur son _téléphone_*

* * *

Entre les habituelles photos du Nokia, celles qui venaient avec le portable lorsqu'il en faisait l'acquisition, il y avait la très spéciale.

C'était arrivé lorsqu'elle se sentait de nature osée (et connaissant Suzuna, ça arrivait assez souvent) quand il lui manquait : il était en Amérique, s'inscrivant pour quelque chose de pas très important comme une bourse, lorsque sa poche s'était mise à sonner joyeusement. D'un geste bien huilé par des années à répondre aux messages inquiets de Mamori et aux menaces de mort d'Hiruma, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran. Et faillit mourir _sur-le-champ_.

C'était assez évident que cela venait de Suzuna puisque son nom était écrit en lettres bleues au-dessus de la photo, même si ses yeux avaient du mal à s'arracher à la grande quantité de peau que la photo montrait. Et il reconnaissait le sourire, bien sûr. Elle avait fait très attention, ne montrant pas son visage mais seulement ses lèvres et pas mal de peau –mais Sena savait quelle en était la raison. C'était sa façon de lui dire qu'il lui manquait, qu'elle avait désespérément besoin de lui pour combler un vide que lui seul pouvait combler.

Sena ferma les yeux, le poids dans son cœur légèrement plus lourd tout à coup. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne lui manquait pas : en fait, elle lui manquait, même plus que Mamori ou Monta lui manquaient, mais pour le moment ils ne pouvaient pas se voir. Elle était occupée par l'université et lui aussi avait l'école ainsi que le foot –il n'avait ni le temps ni l'argent pour retourner au Japon la voir quelques jours.

Sena soupira, ne voulant pas répondre à la jeune fille. Au lieu de ça, ses yeux retournèrent sur l'écran, notant les détails pour s'en souvenir lorsqu'il serait particulièrement épuisé par l'entrainement et qu'elle lui manquerait terriblement. Son ventre plat était alléchant et il ressentait l'envie soudaine d'embrasser sa peau, de glisser une main autour de sa taille et de la rapprocher de lui. Ses lèvres étaient rouges (il ne savait pas si c'était à cause du rouge à lèvres ou de l'objectif) et Sena se surprit en train de lécher les siennes en se rappelant le dernier baiser qu'ils avaient échangés avant qu'il ne quitte le Japon.

Son téléphone sonna de nouveau et cette fois l'un de ses coéquipiers lui jeta un regard alors qu'il appuyait vivement sur les touches : « Hé, Kobayakawa, c'est quoi ça ? »

Il répondit vite : « Mon portable. Je réponds à ma copine. »

Les hommes en face de lui éclatèrent de rire et il sourit avec eux tandis qu'il lisait le texto. _J'ai une surprise pour toi_, avait écrit Suzuna. _Vraiment_, écrivit lentement Sena en essayant de mettre ses sentiments dans le message (il avait toujours eu du mal), _qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Deux bras fins s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille alors que le téléphone tombait au sol.

_Retourne-toi )_


	4. Flirt Scandaleux

_Auteur : manhattan martini_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

_~Douze~_

*Mais si sa jupe se soulève à cause du _vent_ et que Sena aperçoit ses sous-vêtements*

* * *

C'était la cinquième fois aujourd'hui. Elle _devait_ le faire exprès.

Un Sena Kobayakawa très embarrassé soupira et se concentra sur le discours d'Hiruma à propos des Ojou White Knights. Alors que le blond déblatérait, sérieusement, sur les tactiques de défense et sur Shin, Sena faisait de son mieux pour lui prêter attention. Mais il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil à Suzuna et Mamori. Il ne savait pas ce que faisait Suzuna là : Mamori était la manager donc il était normal qu'elle soit présente à tout moment, et surtout aux entraînements mais Suzuna… Suzuna semblait être là uniquement pour le déconcentrer.

Sena coula honteusement un regard vers ses jambes croisées, se régalant de la façon dont son uniforme de pom-pom girl la mettait en valeur, et reporta son attention sur Hiruma. D'habitude le blond remarquait qui écoutait (et qui n'écoutait pas, pensa Sena, et il déglutit) mais l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui avait été dur pour eux tous et leur capitaine semblait s'en foutre si seulement Musashi et Yukimitsu tendaient l'oreille.

Il regarda la table où les deux filles étaient assises et sentit ses joues s'embraser traîtreusement alors que ses yeux repérèrent le bout de tissu rose pâle qui l'avait nargué pendant l'entraînement. Sena retint une exclamation et détourna vivement le regard de sa jupe pour se concentrer sur sa figure. Et elle le fixait, _souriante_. Le garçon sentit quelque chose mourir en lui. Elle le faisait exprès !

La première fois, eh bien, ça avait été accidentel, de ça il en était sûr. Il y avait eu une grosse rafale de vent et alors que l'équipe combattait sur l'herbe mouillée et entre eux, Sena avait coulé un regard dans sa direction pour voir si tout allait bien. Et sa jupe s'était soulevée si haut que les yeux lui en étaient sortis des orbites, à lui. Il avait été promptement taclé par Komusubi qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été aussi facile de tacler le running-back pour une fois.

La deuxième fois, elle sautait et bougeait ses pompons rouges aussi s'était-il dit que ça avait été une erreur pour elle que de sauter aussi haut avec une jupe aussi courte. La troisième fois, l'équipe était déjà à l'intérieur, en train de boire du chocolat chaud que Mamori leur avait servi, et Suzuna cherchait à attraper quelque chose sur l'étagère. Elle ne pouvait pas y arriver au début alors elle monta sur une chaise et Sena était aussitôt accouru pour la couvrir sans la toucher.

La quatrième fois, elle était penchée sur la table, regardant l'écran de l'ordinateur d'Hiruma. Il était le seul dans son dos à elle, le reste de l'équipe étant derrière Hiruma à regarder une vidéo sur un joueur quelconque. Et Suzuna était carrément allongée sur la table, les jambes pendant au bout, la jupe relevée sur sa jolie …

Sena s'était absenté et rué aux toilettes pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Et maintenant elle était face à lui, souriant comme si elle _savait_ ce qu'il avait dû endurer. Le garçon n'était pas très amusé et Suzuna vint s'asseoir à ses côtés quand Hiruma eut fini son topo.

« Ça va ? »

Qu'était-il censé lui répondre ?

« Ou-oui, » bredouilla-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

« Super ! Alors demain j'amène les blancs, » dit-elle en souriant comme un chat. Elle se leva et lui envoya un baiser. Et tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte de manière guillerette et en humant un air de musique, sa jupe tressautant à chacun de ses pas, Sena sentit son visage devenir rouge tomate.

Il était plutôt certain qu'elle ne faisait pas référence à ses pompons.


	5. Je t'aime

_Auteur : manhattan martini_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

_~Quinze~_

* L'habit ne fait rien pour cacher la naissance de sa poitrine et la marque distinctive d'un suçon*

* * *

Il était habitué au sex-appeal de Mamori. Ils avaient été amis depuis qu'ils se connaissaient aussi se disait-il qu'il avait dû développer une immunité envers elle : Monta et le duo du club de basket semblaient être affectés par son allure et son sourire mortel. Sena ne les voyait juste pas comme ça. Et il était content aussi, parce qu'il remarquait la douceur de Mamori quand il était question d'Hiruma et un triangle amoureux n'était pas de l'ordre de ses priorités.

Certes, il s'amusait à imaginer ce que ça aurait pu être, jusqu'à ce que Suzuna apparaisse. Il savait qu'il avait eu de la chance de la rencontrer –aux States, en plus- parce que sans elle Taki n'aurait jamais été à Deimon et ils n'auraient pas gagné. Jusque-là c'était déjà pas mal. Mais Sena était chanceux de l'avoir rencontré non pas pour son frère mais parce qu'il était définitivement à fond sur elle. Et il avait tiré comme conclusion vertueusement que la capitaine des pom-pom girls finissait toujours avec la star de l'équipe.

C'était son raisonnement –c'était ce qui lui était apparu pendant les matchs où il savait qu'une bonne centaine de gars baver devant ses jambes (honnêtement, elle avait une très belle paire de jambes) et son joli minois (ses yeux pouvaient le tuer, parfois). Aussi avait-il trouvé ça un peu bizarre quand elle avait grandi. Sena était habitué à sa beauté et même si ça allait avant, maintenant qu'elle était plus … ronde à certains endroits (il déglutit), cela ne voulait rien dire. Il l'aimait toujours éperdument.

Mais maintenant même Agon la regardait alors qu'elle sautait et criait. Et si _Agon_ entre tous, le Agon coureur de jupons et aguicheur de greluches en question, s'il regardait _sa _Suzuna … Sena pouvait se sentir déprimer à la possibilité que Suzuna se mette à sortir avec Agon. Il ne pouvait simplement pas le laisser faire. Aussi prépara-t-il un plan.

…ça avait paru _mieux _dans sa tête.

Pour être honnête, c'était de sa faute. Elle l'avait embrassé juste après un match et elle savait parfaitement bien qu'après un match en général sa testostérone partait en tous sens : Sena aimait à se dire qu'elle l'utilisait contre lui. Aussi l'avait-elle embrassé et ce n'était ni délicat ou quoi que ce soit –en fait, Sena avait été presque surpris devant la férocité qu'elle avait démontré.

Mais c'était envisageable. Ils avaient seize ans, étaient amoureux et bourrés d'hormones –aussi, quand elle s'était écarté à bout de souffle, rose et pétillante et oh mon dieu si belle, Sena ne s'était même pas arrêté pour penser. Il était nerveux, mais quand Suzuna à moitié soupira à moitié gémit son nom, il n'allait pas s'interrompre après un bruit pareil.

Il lui fallut une semaine avant qu'il n'ose la regarder dans les yeux et il remarqua avec désespoir (et une fierté mal placé) qu'elle avait une marque rouge dans le cou. Il l'avait fait ! Elle était techniquement sienne et désormais il pouvait souffler sans avoir besoin de vérifier si un mec la draguait ou pas.

Mais bon, Monta lui brailla dessus et commença à lui balancer des choses à la tête pendant les cours. Et Hiruma le regarda avec un étrange sourire en coin et Mamori ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir et de pouffer quand elle lui faisait face. Et Taki –c'était le plus effrayant de tous : Sena n'aurait jamais espéré se retrouver un jour sous le joug de ses regards mortellement sérieux.

Il décida de ne plus jamais faire de suçon.

…Du moins pas à un endroit où ça se voyait.


End file.
